Kyoya au Pays du WTF !
by Wonderinn
Summary: Pour faire court : les merveilleuses aventures de Kyoya dans un monde qui n'a pas de sens, tout ça parce qu'il a poursuivi le Lapin Blanc ! Veuillez vous séparer de votre cerveau avant la lecture, c'est pour votre bien. Wonderinn décline toute responsabilité si vous décidez d'ignorer ce conseil et que votre cerveau vous fond par les oreilles à la lecture ! Enjoy !


**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un GROS OS ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *en train de péter un câble tout seul dans le jardin*_**

**_Moi : ...Kyo est toujours pas revenu ? ^^'_**

**_Chris : Alors en fait, il se trouve qu'on vient d'apprendre qu'il est juste parti en Afrique pour rendre visite à Nile...mais qu'il avait prévenu personne qu'il partait. Donc Ryuga est très en colère. _**

**_Moi : Ah... Et il revient quand du coup ?_**

**_Chris : Ce soir. Je donne pas cher de sa peau XD_**

**_Moi : Le pauvre... Bref, comme vous l'avez remarqué, aujourd'hui je me lance dans la parodie ! _**

**_Chris : Rien que ce titre me fait rire XD_**

**_Moi : Vous allez avoir le droit à un "Alice au Pays des Merveilles" revisitée par moi ! J'ai piqué quelques éléments au film live de Tim Burton, et il y a des trucs qui sortent de ma tête à moi ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Je l'ai pas lu en avance, je suis pas Ryuga... Mais je suis sûr que c'est bien !_**

**_Moi : Juste pour prévenir, le début dans le monde réel est pas très drôle, même s'il y a quelques pointes d'humour ! Le fun, c'est après X)_**

**_Chris : C'est un gros OS en plus !_**

**_Moi : Ouais, je l'ai terminé ce matin... Je sens que je vais faire une sieste moi ^^' Disclaimers ?_**

**_Chris : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn, pas plus qu'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, qui appartient à Lewis Carroll ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Sakyo est un véritable ange tombé du ciel ! T^T  
Les gens qui dessinent ne veulent souvent pas montrer leur dessin par excès de timidité ou parce qu'ils ont peur que ce soit moche ! Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui sait dessiner que les arbres morts et les émojis, ce sera toujours beau ! XD  
C'est sûr que le père de Kyoya a vécu un sacré choc émotionnel ! XD_**

**_Marius : Les bouquins que Sakyo lit sont effectivement trop bien, c'est moi qui te le dis ! *^*  
J'aime bien faire le père de Kyoya sympa, ça me change ! Même si j'aime toujours le faire connard, aussi ! n_n  
P.S : Les memes commencent déjà à envahir YouTube, MDR ! Faut dire qu'avec rien que le premier épisode, il y a de quoi faire ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : *check le traceur* Tiens...? J'ai l'impression que Zoro fait demi-tour... Sanji : Il vient de m'envoyer un message. Il dit qu'il veut rentrer faire la sieste... Moi : Incorrigible notre Marimo ! XD)_**

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'été dans l'Angleterre de 1865. Au milieu de la campagne du Cheshire, une voiture roulait doucement. Rappelez-vous qu'on est en 1865 hein, donc c'est une espèce de petit carrosse, pas le dernier modèle de berline de chez Volkswagen. Dans cette voiture, deux personnes regardaient le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, assises l'une en face de l'autre. La première de ces personnes était une femme de 37 ans à la beauté douce et élégante. Ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés étaient ramenés sur son épaule droite d'une manière tout à fait charmante, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient maquillés de manière à paraitre encore plus remarquables et sa tenue reflétait sa coquetterie. En face d'elle était assis son fils de 17 ans, Kyoya. Sa beauté sauvage allait croissante avec les années, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son visage renfrogné indiquait bien qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Pas heureux du tout.

-**Kyoya Tategami, tu veux bien arrêter de faire cette tête ? **Le réprimanda sa mère, plus attristée qu'agacée.

-**On se rend à une autre de ces stupides après-midi de petits bourgeois où tout le monde a ce petit sourire faux et je devrais sauter de joie ? **Marmonna le jeune homme.

-**Kyoya, s'il te plait… **soupira madame Tategami.

-**Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça maman, et ça changera jamais, **dit fermement Kyoya. **Ils vont encore dire du mal du moi dès que j'aurai le dos tourné en plus.**

La bourgeoisie. Kyoya baignait dans ce milieu depuis sa naissance mais il le haïssait. Les faux-semblants, les faux sourires, les médisances, les messes-basses… Franchement, il détestait tout ça. C'était un monde faux de bout en bout, et malsain de surcroit. Il ne supportait pas tout ça, mais il était quand même contraint de vivre dans ce monde de par sa famille. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça le rendait fou. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de partir loin et mener la vie qui lui plairait, mais tant qu'il était mineur, il ne pouvait pas. Sa place n'était pas ici, il le savait pertinemment. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, et de toute façon ça se voyait. Le jeune homme faisait clairement tâche dans le tableau, et cela aux réceptions qu'organisait sa mère comme à celles où il était obligé d'aller. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Ce n'était pas un gentil petit fils à papa, pressé de reprendre les affaires de la famille. Non, lui il avait soif de liberté et d'aventures, il était curieux de nature et toujours prêt à poser des questions sur le monde qui l'entourait. Et tout ça, eh bien ça inquiétait sa mère.

-**Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, **désespéra-t-elle en regardant la tenue de son fils. **Tu n'as même pas mis de col jabot…**

-**Je déteste ce truc, ça gratte, **répliqua l'adolescent.

-**Fais-moi au moins le plaisir de garder ta chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut, d'accord ? **Demanda la jeune femme avec une expression presque suppliante.

-**Tss… D'accord, mais c'est vraiment parce que je t'aime, maman, **répondit Kyoya après avoir grogné.

-**Kyoya, c'est une question de tenue quand même.**

-**Si j'ai chaud, moi je déboutonne ma chemise, n'en déplaise à tous ces coincés.**

-**Kyoya !**

-**Non mais c'est vrai quoi, merde ! C'est du bon sens ça ! Et puis c'est bon, c'est pas comme si je me foutais torse nu non plus.**

-**Chéri, s'il te plait…**

-**C'est bon maman, j'ai dit que je le ferai pas, je tiendrai parole.**

-**Merci. Et surveille ton langage s'il te plait.**

-**Oui maman. Pff, papa m'aurait laissé faire lui. Il m'aurait même pas obligé à venir…**

-**Kyoya, s'il te plait, ne commence pas…**

L'expression du visage de Kyoya devint alors encore plus renfrognée, mais aussi triste et douloureuse. Monsieur Tategami était un marchand, un marin marchand précisément, et il avait bâti sa fortune sur le commerce maritime, notamment en commerçant avec ce vaste territoire qu'était l'Amérique. Ce n'était pas un homme comme les autres, il était assez…atypique. Comme son fils, c'était un grand curieux et il osait sans la moindre crainte de ce qu'on penserait de lui. Il avait osé étendre son itinéraire commercial et sa fortune avait encore grossi. Ses collaborateurs lui vouaient un grand respect et une admiration mêlée de fascination, alors que les autres familles bourgeoises de la région le voyaient comme un homme étrange et sans doute un peu fou.

Kyoya était très proche de son père et nourrissait comme lui des rêves de voyage lointain. Petit, il lui posait énormément de questions, absolument tout le temps. Parfois, il posait des questions vraiment bizarres, mais son père y répondait sans problèmes et avec le sourire, comme si c'était la plus normale des interrogations. Seulement, les autres adultes qui étaient parfois présents quand il posait ses questions voyaient d'un bien plus mauvais œil ses interrogations farfelues. Il les entendait murmurer des choses du style « Quel enfant bizarre… » ou encore « Comment peut-il se poser des questions pareilles ? », mais ce qu'il entendait le plus souvent, c'était : « Il doit être aussi fou que son père… ». Malgré son jeune âge, il avait vite compris au ton employé par ces adultes bourgeois qu'être fou n'était pas une bonne chose pour eux. Le petit garçon qu'il était s'était alors inquiété. Et s'il était vraiment fou ? Il avait fini par en parler à son père, un soir avant de se coucher.

-**Papa, les autres adultes trouvent que mes questions sont bizarres,** avait-il dit de sa petite voix d'enfant, un peu hésitant.** Ils disent que je suis probablement fou. C'est vrai… ? **

-**Mmh… Je pense que c'est le cas, oui, **avait répondu monsieur Tategami avec un air sérieux. **Mais tu veux que je te dise quelque chose d'important ? **

-**Oui, quoi ? **Avait demandé le petit garçon.

-**Tu vois Kyoya, la plupart des gens biens sont fous, **avait ajouté son père avec un petit sourire.

Et à partir de ce jour, Kyoya avait décidé de ne jamais avoir honte de ses questions et de continuer d'en poser autant qu'il voudrait. Les années avaient passé, le petit garçon grandissait et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, au plus grand désarroi de sa mère. Bien sûr, elle aimait son fils comme il était, et ça lui plaisait de le voir si curieux et désireux de connaître le monde, mais elle avait peur pour lui. Peur de ce que la bourgeoisie de la région pourrait dire de lui. Peur des dégâts que ça pourrait occasionner sur le mental de son fils. Et malheureusement, le bonheur et la vie tranquille de la famille Tategami s'était retrouvé détruit l'année des 15 ans de Kyoya. Son père était mort dans le naufrage d'un de ses bateaux. Il avait eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre, son caractère curieux et enthousiaste s'était mué en un cynisme et un rejet des règles et des normes qui lui étaient imposées. Sans son mari, madame Tategami avait dû gérer la fortune familiale, mais tout avait changé. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser Kyoya être comme son père et n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Et on en revenait à la situation actuelle. Madame Tategami et son fils se rendaient à la propriété des Amano, l'une des familles les plus influentes de la région. Lord Amano était un ancien collaborateur du père de Kyoya, l'un de ses plus importants collaborateurs en fait, mais surtout son ami. Même si Kyoya aimait bien cet homme, l'un des seuls adultes qui l'appréciait comme il était, devoir se rendre dans sa propriété ne le ravissait absolument pas. Pourquoi ? À cause de sa fille. Oh mon Dieu, sa fille… Répondant au nom de Madoka, la fille de Lord Amano était une jeune demoiselle…insupportable. Le genre de fille qui pense qu'elle a toujours raison et qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui prouve qu'elle a tort. Pour en rajouter une couche, comme la plupart des filles de la bourgeoisie de cette époque, elle était affreusement hautaine. Kyoya ne pouvait pas la supporter, mais là il n'allait pas trop avoir le choix. Il aurait vraiment préféré rester dans le manoir familial.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant la propriété des Amano, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de fatigue et de désespoir. Devoir tenir un après-midi entier au milieu de gens qui le méprisaient ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Il vit sa mère sortir de la voiture et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Joie… Après un énième soupir, il suivit sa mère et se dirigea avec elle dans le jardin du manoir. Là, l'adolescent fut étonné. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour ce qui était censé être une simple après-midi entre bourgeois comme il y en avait tant. Un peu trop de monde même, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas, on l'aurait vu très facilement prendre la poudre d'escampette, et il ne voulait pas faire honte à sa mère.

-**Ah, Lady Tategami ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! **S'exclama Lord Amano en venant vers la mère et le fils, accompagné de sa femme. **Toi aussi Kyoya, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! C'est moi ou tu as encore grandi ?**

-**J'ai probablement encore grandi, oui, **répondit simplement Kyoya, avec une expression totalement neutre.

L'adolescent balaya ensuite le jardin noir de monde de ses yeux perçants, à la recherche d'une personne en particulier, qu'il finit par trouver. Avec un petit sourire, il quitta sa mère et fendit la foule pour rejoindre un jeune homme de son âge, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bicolores, à la fois roux et bruns. Ce jeune homme était son meilleur ami, Nile. Son seul véritable ami en fait. Mais à peine l'avait-il rejoint, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le saluer, que cette précieuse gamine insupportable qu'était Madoka Amano vint se planter devant lui. Dans sa robe d'un ton rose pastel, petit sourire hautain fiché sur son visage, elle avait l'air de la petite fille bourgeoise parfaite. Ça donnait une furieuse envie à Kyoya de la fixer d'un œil mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il la haïssait. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas céder à cette envie, pour sauver ce qui lui restait de réputation. Pas pour lui, pour sa mère.

-**Bonjour Kyoya. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour de ta propre initiative ? **Demanda la jeune fille, avec l'exact même air faux que toute cette bourgeoisie qui donnait de l'urticaire au vert. **Te fais-je peur ?**

-**Non, **répondit Kyoya, les sourcils légèrement froncés. **J'ai vu Nile, j'ai voulu le rejoindre parce qu'on ne s'est plus vu depuis longtemps. Si je t'ai vexée, j'en suis navré.**

-**Je ne suis pas vexée, mais tu manques vraiment à toutes tes bonnes manières Kyoya, **dit Madoka avant de s'éloigner. **Nous nous reverrons plus tard.**

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Cette fille l'énervait, c'était incroyable. Tout chez elle le révulsait, elle était tout ce qu'il détestait. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Lui, manquer à toutes ses bonnes manières ? Il avait fait l'effort de venir et retenait avec difficulté la grimace haineuse et pleine de dégoût qu'il avait envie d'afficher, et on venait encore lui faire des reproches ? Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Et puis aucun code ne l'obligeait à venir dire bonjour à la fille du maître des lieux, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle inventait encore cette peste ?

-**Viens Kyoya, **finit par dire son ami en le prenant par le bras. **Allons discuter plus loin. Je n'aime pas spécialement la foule, et nous serons plus tranquilles. **

Kyoya hocha la tête pour indiquer son accord et suivit son ami plus loin dans le jardin. Avant de s'enfoncer vraiment plus loin, là où il n'y avait presque personne, le vert jeta un regard vers sa mère, qui discutait toujours avec Lord Amano. Madame Tategami sentit le regard de son fils sur elle et tourna la tête vers lui. La culpabilité que Kyoya lut dans les yeux bleus de sa mère l'étonna, mais il était si pressé de s'éloigner qu'il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. La propriété des Amano se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt, et les jardins du manoir étaient immenses. Une fois à l'écart, Nile s'assit sur un banc et fit signe à son meilleur ami de s'assoir près de lui. Quelque chose dans son comportement…était étrange. À vrai dire, tout paraissait étrange en ce jour pour Kyoya. Alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Nile, les gens sur son chemin le regardaient bizarrement. On le regardait toujours bizarrement, ça il en avait l'habitude, mais là c'était différent. Les adultes arboraient des sourires en coin, de petits airs satisfaits et murmuraient des choses qui semblaient différentes de l'ordinaire. Kyoya avait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui cachait des choses, et qu'en plus même son meilleur ami s'y mettait.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nile ? **Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc, le visage grave. **J'ai la sensation que tout le monde sait quelque chose…que moi je ne sais pas. Comme une mauvaise blague que tout le monde comprendrait, sauf moi. **

-**Je… Ça ne devrait pas être à moi de te dire ça, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix, **soupira Nile. **Je me sens trop mal vis-à-vis de toi.**

-**Je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix. J'ai l'impression que ce que tu vas me dire ne va pas me plaire, **dit Kyoya avec une expression perdue.

-**Non, ça ne va pas te plaire. Ça ne plairait à personne, **répondit son meilleur ami. **Je… Ta mère a convenu quelque chose avec Lord Amano. Un…un…mariage…**

-**Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux, pitié… C'est une blague, hein, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?! **

-**Kyoya, je suis désolé… Ta mère n'a pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur. Tu crois que ça lui plait de te fiancer à quelqu'un sans même que toi tu le saches ? Depuis la mort de ton père, c'est dur pour elle. Elle pensait…elle pensait que ce serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ton avenir, comme Lord Amano était un ami de ton père… Et tout le monde est au courant. Tout le monde sauf toi… Et si aujourd'hui il y a autant de monde, c'est parce que les fiançailles sont censées être officialisées tout à l'heure…**

-**Non… Non, c'est mort ! Je m'en fous de ce que les gens penseront, jamais j'accepterai une chose pareille ! Je suis quelqu'un de libre… Je suis quelqu'un de libre ! Et jamais, JAMAIS on m'obligera à me marier contre mon gré, et encore moins avec une peste comme Madoka ! **

-**Kyoya, je… Attends, ne pars pas ! Kyoya !**

Mais c'était trop tard. Kyoya s'était déjà enfui à toutes jambes vers la forêt derrière les jardins de la propriété des Amano. La colère qui se répandait en lui comme du poison lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Il se sentait trahi par sa propre mère, et son meilleur ami aussi. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Comment sa mère avait pu le fiancer dans son dos ? Comment son meilleur ami avait pu lui cacher ça ? C'était dégoûtant. Le jeune homme finit par s'arrêter dans une clairière et s'appuya contre le tronc massif d'un arbre. C'était injuste… Peu importe les conséquences de ses actes, il était bien décidé à refuser ce mariage arrangé. Si sa mère avait considéré que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son avenir, c'était clairement un avenir dont il ne voulait pas. Un avenir dont il ne voudrait jamais. Un avenir dont son père n'aurait pas voulu pour lui non plus. Même si la décision du vert était ferme et définitive, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Nile avait dit à propos de sa mère. « Depuis la mort de ton père, c'est dur pour elle. ». Bien sûr, Kyoya en avait conscience, il n'était pas naïf, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était à ce point-là. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors soudainement. N'était-il pas en train de faire n'importe quoi…pour de simples désirs égoïstes de liberté ? N'avait-il pensé qu'à lui pendant si longtemps ? Avait-il négligé la situation de veuve de sa mère au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait peur pour son avenir à lui ? D'un seul coup, les certitudes de l'adolescent s'effondraient. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de sa décision. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Quelle décision était la plus juste à prendre ? Il ne savait plus. Il se sentait totalement perdu…

L'attention de Kyoya fut alors attirée par le craquement d'une branche pas très loin de lui. Il tourna rapidement la tête et vit quelqu'un courir à travers les arbres. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement la personne qui courait, mais c'était vraisemblablement un garçon de son âge habillé tout de blanc.

-**Oh là là, en retard, en retard ! **S'exclama l'inconnu. **Je suis en retard ! **

Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Au vu de la voix qui venait de s'élever entre les arbres, la personne pressée et en retard était bien un jeune homme. Mais…quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix était étrange. Bien que ce garçon disait être en retard, le ton qu'il avait employé n'avait rien de stressé ou de pressé. C'était un ton joyeux. Était-il donc heureux d'être en retard ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens… S'il était heureux d'être en retard, pourquoi courait-il ? Et pourquoi les mots qu'il avait employés semblaient indiquer le contraire ? La curiosité de Kyoya était piquée et il se lança rapidement à la poursuite de ce jeune homme en retard.

-**Hé ! Attends ! **Appela le vert en courant derrière cet inconnu. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et t'es en retard pour quoi au juste ? **

-**En retard, en retard, je suis en retard ! **Se contenta de répéter le jeune homme.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec ce garçon. Kyoya courait vite, il avait réussi à presque rattraper l'inconnu et l'avait désormais dans son champ de vision. C'était un adolescent de son âge, aux cheveux bouclés d'une couleur violet ou rose pastel. Le vert ne l'avait jamais vu nulle part, ce qui rendait sa présence dans la forêt d'autant plus étrange. Sa tenue était bizarre qui plus est. On aurait dit une tenue de valet entièrement blanche, mais des petits cœurs rouges se dessinaient dans son dos. C'était étrangement familier aux yeux de Kyoya. Ça lui faisait penser…à une carte à jouer. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça rassemblait étrangement à la carte de l'As de Cœur. Mais qui était ce garçon, sérieusement ?

-**Mais attends-moi ! **S'écria Kyoya une nouvelle fois, sa curiosité au maximum. **T'es en retard pour quoi ? Tu vas où comme ça ?**

-**En retard, je suis en retard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part ! **Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

Visiblement, ça ne servait à rien de parler avec cet étrange personnage, mais la curiosité de Kyoya le poussait à continuer de le poursuivre. Ce jeune homme, aussi bizarre était-il, semblait presque…hors de ce monde. Ceci étant, le bougre courait vite et réussit à distancer le vert à la sortie de la forêt. Ce dernier se retrouva face à une petite colline surmontée d'un arbre étrange et biscornu. Il s'empressa de la grimper et, une fois sous l'arbre, se retrouva face à un terrier de lapin. Très perplexe, il se pencha au-dessus du terrier et sonda l'obscurité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux bleus, sourcils froncés. Cet inconnu ne pouvait quand même pas avoir plongé dans un terrier de lapin, si ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas être parti ailleurs, sinon Kyoya l'aurait vu.

Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus, espérant trouver un indice sur la présence du jeune homme en retard pour un quelconque rendez-vous, mais il fit l'erreur de poser sa main droite trop près du bord du terrier. La terre n'était pas assez stable à cet endroit, et sa main glissa. Déséquilibré, Kyoya chuta alors dans le terrier en poussant un cri de surprise, entraîné par le poids de son propre corps. Il chuta pendant quelques secondes à très grande vitesse avant de ralentir sans savoir comment, et il avait quelque peu perdu ses repères puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le haut du bas. Cependant, il réussit quand même à se faire la réflexion que ce terrier de lapin était étrangement large et profond. C'était vraiment très étrange…

La chute de Kyoya s'arrêta subitement, et l'adolescent se rendit vite compte qu'il était suspendu en l'air la tête à l'envers. C'était physiquement impossible, et pourtant il était en suspension dans l'air, la tête vers le sol et les pieds vers le plafond, comme si une force invisible le retenait par les pieds. Toute cette histoire n'avait décidément aucun sens ! Le jeune homme posa les mains sur le sol, un peu perdu et décontenancé par cette chute bizarre, et réussit à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Non mais…mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ?! Tout semblait déformé et les couleurs du sol, des murs et du plafond étaient psychédéliques au possible. Est-ce que c'était la réalité ou mauvais trip sous acide ? Ouais voilà, c'est ça, il avait mangé un truc pas clair et il avait des hallucinations ! Tout s'expliquait !

-**Euh…il y a quelqu'un ? **Demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir. **J'suis où là ?**

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il avança de quelques pas et remarqua soudainement que le garçon étrange qu'il suivait juste avant de tomber était là, caché dans un coin, l'observant avec un grand sourire. Un sourire de mec sous champis d'ailleurs. Le vert le fixa un moment, ne sachant que faire, et l'inconnu finit par s'enfuir en gloussant.

-**Ah non, ça va pas recommencer ! **S'écria Kyoya en se lançant à nouveau à la poursuite de l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés. **Reviens ! Dis-moi où je suis au moins ! **

-**En retard, je suis en retard ! **Répondit l'inconnu en jetant un regard à sa montre à gousset.

Contrairement à Kyoya, l'autre adolescent connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche et réussit à semer le vert rapidement. Kyoya en avait un peu marre de courir, mais là il était complètement largué et ce mec était sa seule chance d'obtenir quelques réponses. L'adolescent finit par déboucher dans une grande pièce circulaire où se trouvait une table ronde en verre. Après un examen plus minutieux de la pièce, il remarqua une porte, mais en revanche aucune trace de cet inconnu vêtu de blanc. Seul problème avec cette porte : elle était bien trop petite pour qu'il l'emprunte ! Genre, VRAIMENT trop petite. Elle devait à peine faire la taille de sa main. Non mais vraiment, là Kyoya commençait à douter de sa santé mentale. Ne sachant trop que faire, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil sur la table pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose dessus qui pourrait l'aider. Il remarqua alors une petite bouteille qu'il n'avait pas vue avant. Il se dirigea vers la table en verre et prit dans sa main l'étrange petite bouteille en verre. Elle était remplie d'un liquide bleu turquoise et une étiquette y était attachée sur laquelle était écrit « Buvez-moi ! ».

-**Buvez-moi… ? **Lâcha le vert, perplexe. **Bah franchement, au point où j'en suis.**

Kyoya haussa donc les épaules, enleva le bouchon de la bouteille et bu une gorgée du liquide bleu turquoise. Le goût était indescriptible sans être mauvais. Après quelques secondes sans qu'il ne se passe rien, le jeune homme se sentit soudainement pris de vertiges et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre. Quand il les rouvrit, le choc fut total. La pièce était devenue géante ! Enfin, quand il aperçut la porte, qui était à sa taille cette fois, il comprit qu'en fait c'était lui qui avait rapetissé. Ça n'avait toujours aucun putain de sens, mais au moins il pouvait passer la porte cette fois. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. En effet, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, Kyoya se rendit compte que celle-ci était fermée à clé.

-**Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule là… **grogna le vert en tentant de forcer la porte.

Mais rien à faire, cette saleté de porte nécessitait une clé. Clé qui se trouvait en fait sur la table en verre, ce que Kyoya n'avait pas vu en prenant la bouteille et qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant. Super !

-**Et comment je fais moi, maintenant ? **Pensa Kyoya. **Je vais pas grimper quand même, je vais jamais y arriver…**

Le jeune homme se prit alors les pieds dans ce qui semblait être un petit coffre, près de l'unique pied de la table. Alors soit sa vue commençait à se dégrader à une vitesse alarmante, soit les objets apparaissaient de manière complètement random dans cette pièce. Un indice : c'est plutôt la deuxième solution. Kyoya se pencha et ouvrit le coffre, qui était en fait rempli de petits gâteaux portant l'inscription « Mangez-moi ! ». Le vert fit vite le lien dans sa tête : la bouteille l'avait fait rétrécir, les gâteaux devraient logiquement le faire grandir. Il ne perdit donc pas un instant et croqua dans un des gâteaux, qui se révéla vachement sucré. Les vertiges se firent de nouveau sentir mais Kyoya ne ferma pas les yeux cette fois. Il se vit alors grandir, et c'était une sensation étrange. Bon, problème : il grandit un peu trop et se retrouva à cogner contre le plafond. Décidément… Cette fois, Kyoya réfléchit avant d'agir. Il récupéra la clé sur la table et la mit dans sa poche puis prit la bouteille qu'il avait laissée également sur la table et la vida. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à la taille d'un dé à coudre, mais avec la clé en poche cette fois. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et le monde qui s'étendait face à lui le laissa bouche bée.

Kyoya se retrouva dans une forêt immense, constituée d'arbres étranges et peuplée de créatures fantastiques. Perdu, il se tourna vers la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter et constata qu'elle était juste debout là, au milieu de rien. Non mais…non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fumé bordel ?! C'était puissant en tout cas ! Avançant de quelques pas, Kyoya se rendit également compte qu'il avait visiblement changé de tenue sans s'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces fringues en plus ? Pourquoi il avait le ventre dénudé ? Dans quel univers on portait des vêtements pareils ?!

-**Miaou, un nouveau venu déjà perdu ! **Ricana une voix.

-**Hé, qui est là ? Qui a parlé ? **Demanda Kyoya en regardant partout autour de lui.

En suivant les rires qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, Kyoya finit par apercevoir un nuage de fumée sur une branche qui se transforma rapidement en un être humain. Un être humain qui portait un sweat à rayures avec une capuche à oreilles de chat et dont les manches étaient bien trop longues pour son propriétaire.

-**Haha, tu m'as trouvé, miaou ! **S'exclama le jeune homme, amusé.

-**Qui es-tu ? **Demanda une nouvelle fois le vert, sourcils froncés. **Et…où suis-je ?**

-**Qui je suis ? Miaou, en voilà une question amusante ! **Gloussa l'inconnu. **Je m'appelle Johannes, je suis le Lynx de Cheshire !**

-**Le…Lynx de Cheshire ? **Répéta Kyoya, perplexe. **Mais t'es pas un lynx, t'es un être humain… Et puis ça ressemble pas vraiment au Cheshire ici.**

-**Miaou, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis un humain ?**

-**Euh…**

-**Et toi, qui es-tu ?**

-**Bah j'm'appelle Kyoya Tategami…**

-**Et tu cherches quelque chose ici, Kyoya Tategami ?**

-**Puisque t'en parles, t'aurais pas vu un gars avec les cheveux bouclés habillé tout en blanc passer dans le coin ?**

-**Ah, Hyoma ? Le page de la Reine de Cœur ? **

-**Probablement, oui…**

-**Oui, je l'ai vu passer. Il courait, comme toujours !**

-**Et euh, il allait où comme ça ?**

-**Sûrement au goûter de la Reine !**

-**C'est où ?**

-**Moi je n'sais pas ! Tu vas devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre, miaou !**

Johannes ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répliquer puisqu'il disparut dans un nuage de fumée dès sa phrase terminée. Kyoya se retrouva donc planté là, seul, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit ni où il devait aller. Ah bah tiens, le Lynx du Cheshire ne lui avait pas dit quel était cet endroit… Puisqu'il devait bien bouger, le vert s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais c'était mieux que de rester planté à un endroit comme un pauvre géranium. Tout en avançant dans cette forêt étrange, le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il était coincé dans ce monde bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Bon, évidemment il avait envie de sortir et de retourner dans son monde, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il pourrait y arriver… Au final, son seul objectif, c'était de retrouver ce page de la Reine de Cœur du nom de Hyoma parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait ici.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche sans rien trouver à part des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres, Kyoya perdit espoir et se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre. C'était impossible, il n'allait jamais arriver à trouver un moyen de sortir sans le moindre repère dans ce monde inconnu et pour le moins bizarre. Il n'allait quand même pas errer pendant des heures dans un endroit inconnu, si ? Si seulement il était capable de sortir de cette forêt, ce serait un bon début quand même… Mais tous les foutus arbres se ressemblaient dans cette forêt, c'était pas franchement pratique !

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis ici ? **Demanda soudainement une voix derrière Kyoya.

-**Il est pas assis Dan, il est posé, **rétorqua une autre voix, très semblable.

Kyoya se retourna rapidement et eut un léger bug mental en voyant les deux personnes derrière lui qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Des jumeaux. Des jumeaux presque parfaits. La seule différence notable entre les deux, c'est que l'un était roux foncé et l'autre plutôt roux clair. En dehors de ça, rien ne permettait de les différencier, même pas leurs vêtements puisqu'ils portaient tous les deux la même tenue : un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc, une salopette en jean noir et des bottines rouges. Autant dire que Kyoya trouve ça très bizarre. On voyait pas beaucoup de gens habillés comme ça en 1865.

-**Euh…salut, **lança le vert après un moment d'hésitation.

-**Salut ! **Répondit celui aux cheveux roux clair.

-**On dit pas salut, on dit bonjour, **le reprit une nouvelle fois son frère.

-**Vous…vous appelez comment ? **Demanda Kyoya, un peu amusé du comportement du jumeau aux cheveux roux foncé.

-**Moi c'est Dan ! **S'exclama joyeusement le jumeau roux clair.

-**Et moi c'est Reiki, **répondit à son tour le jumeau roux foncé. _(Si j'ai inversé Dan et Reiki, my bad ! ^^')_

-**Okay, moi c'est Kyoya… Vous sauriez pas comment je peux me rendre au goûter de la Reine de Cœur ?**

-**Hé Reiki, t'as entendu ça ? Il veut aller au Château !**

-**Il a pas toute sa tête ce mec, je te le dis Dan !**

-**Euh…vous pourriez me répondre, s'il vous plait ? J'suis un peu…perdu…**

-**Il faut être fou pour vouloir aller au Château de notre Reine bien aimée, hein Reiki ?**

-**Ah ça, je suis d'accord Dan !**

-**Hum…**

-**Le Château, c'est par-là non ?**

-**Mais non Dan, c'est de l'autre côté !**

-**WOH, VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE CLAIREMENT OUI ?!**

Les jumeaux sursautèrent violemment et se rapprochèrent, un peu effrayés. À un moment, quand Kyoya en avait marre, il en avait marre !

-**B-Bah… Je suis pas très sûr moi, **bégaya Dan.

-**Moi non plus… M-Mais le Chapelier Fou doit savoir, lui ! **Bafouilla Reiki.

-**Le Chapelier Fou ? **Répéta Kyoya.

-**Ou-oui ! C'est le chapelier de la Reine, il est déjà allé au Château plusieurs fois, **expliqua le jumeau roux foncé. **À cette heure-ci, il doit être en train de prendre le thé avec le Lièvre de Mars…**

-**Et où je peux le trouver ? **Demanda le vert.

-**Il faut aller par-là, **lui dit Dan. **Marche dans cette direction jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un chanter, et ensuite t'auras simplement à suivre la voix…**

Kyoya jeta un regard dans la direction indiquée et s'empressa de partir, laissant les jumeaux reprendre leurs débats stériles où chacun était persuadé d'avoir raison. Le vert courut dans la même direction pendant quelques minutes, et puis il entendit une voix chanter. Il la suivit et finit par arriver dans une clairière où se trouvait une grande table de réception couverte d'une nappe blanche et d'une quantité ASTRONOMIQUE de théières, de tasses et de pots diverses. Autour de la table se trouvait plusieurs sièges, mais seulement deux étaient occupés. Sur l'un se trouvait un adolescent aux cheveux bleu foncé, portant un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lièvre et des vêtements de petit bourgeois, chantant à tue-tête tout en buvant du thé. En bout de table, il y avait un homme qui attira l'attention de Kyoya. Il portait une version fantaisiste des vêtements que porterait un bourgeois, avec des couleurs un peu flashy et des motifs étranges, mais ce qui attirait l'attention, c'était son haut-de-forme assorti. Ça se voyait qu'il était chapelier, son haut-de-forme était magnifique. Il ressemblait tellement…à une parodie de bourgeois. Et en plus, il était putain de canon ! C'était pas pour déplaire à Kyoya, qui le trouvait particulièrement à son goût. Oui, il était gay. Anticonformiste, gay ET bourgeois, il avait vraiment tout gagné !

-**Tiens… ? Regarde-moi ça King, un nouveau venu dans notre beau pays, **dit le Chapelier Fou en posant sa tasse de thé.

-**Hein ? Oh oui ! Viens boire du thé avec nous ! **S'exclama le Lièvre de Mars en levant très haut sa tasse, renversant du thé sur la table.

-**Euh…c'est gentil, merci, **répondit Kyoya en s'approchant un peu. **En fait, je cherche le chemin de…**

-**Moi, je ne discute qu'autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, **le coupa le Chapelier en lui attrapant le bras pour l'assoir de force sur ses genoux.

-**E-Euh…o-okay, **bafouilla le vert en rougissant comme une pivoine, gêné par l'attitude assez cavalière de cet homme, avant de saisir une tasse vide devant lui.

-**Voilà, là on peut discuter, **ricana le Chapelier en versant du thé dans la tasse de Kyoya. **D'abord, les présentations. Honneur à l'invité.**

-**Je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami, **commença l'adolescent en regardant le thé fumant dans sa tasse. **J'étais à une réception…et puis j'ai vu le page de la Reine et je l'ai suivi…et c'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici.**

-**Tu as suivi Hyoma jusqu'ici ? **S'étonna le Chapelier. **Eh bien, eh bien… À mon tour de me présenter j'imagine. Je m'appelle Ryuga, mais très peu de personnes m'appellent comme ça. On m'appelle le Chapelier Fou, parce que je suis le chapelier de notre capricieuse Reine, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à boire du thé ici.**

-**Et moi je suis King, le Lièvre de Mars ! **Ajouta l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu foncé qui était assis près d'eux. **J'adore boire du thé avec le Chapelier, et puis chanter aussi !**

-**On est…on est où ici au juste ? **Demanda Kyoya après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

-**Dans le magique Pays du WTF ! **S'écria King en agitant sa tasse de thé, en renversant encore partout.

-**Le pays du…what the fuck ? **Répéta le vert, très très trèèèèès perplexe.

-**Un merveilleux pays où la logique n'existe pas et où tout le monde a perdu la tête, **ricana une nouvelle fois Ryuga.

-**Ouaaaaaaaaais ! **Rigola le Lièvre de Mars.

-**Alors, Kyoya, tu viens du triste monde, pas vrai ? Le monde « réel ».**

-**Oui, je viens de ce monde-là…**

-**Haha, tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ! Du coup, ça ne m'étonne pas trop que tu aies réussi à voir Hyoma. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir voir des habitants du Pays du WTF, tu sais.**

-**Qu'est-ce que…tu veux dire ?**

-**Il y a des personnes du monde « réel » qui n'appartiennent pas vraiment à ce monde-là, qui ne trouvent pas leur place et que les autres trouvent vraiment bizarres. Eux, ils peuvent voir ceux qui s'amusent à sortir d'ici, et les suivre jusqu'à notre monde. Cependant, avec le temps, on en voit de moins en moins… Tu es le premier depuis un long moment.**

Kyoya resta interdit un moment, sa tasse suspendue à ses lèvres. C'était…c'était exactement lui. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans son monde à lui, il faisait tâche… Est-ce que ça voudrait vraiment dire qu'il n'appartient pas à ce monde, le monde « réel » ? Sa place serait plutôt…ici ? Pour ne pas changer, ça n'avait aucun sens…mais Kyoya arrivait pourtant à en trouver un, de sens. Et l'idée de rester ici lui plaisait plutôt bien. Il se sentait perdu…mais il trouvait pourtant sa place dans ce monde étrange. Plus rien n'avait de sens, mais ça lui plaisait. Kyoya, une personne à la psychologie pas du tout compliquée.

-**Hé Kyoya, comment t'es arrivé jusqu'à nous au fait ? **Demanda King en se resservant du thé.

-**C'est des jumeaux bizarres qui m'ont envoyé ici, **répondit le vert. **Ils ont dit…que le Chapelier Fou connaissait le chemin pour aller au Château de la Reine de Cœur. **

-**C'est vrai, je le connais, **confirma Ryuga. **Mais…tu n'es pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour y aller, là maintenant. Je me vois dans l'obligation de t'envoyer vers quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair. Elle s'appelle Hikaru.**

-**C'est sûrement la personne la moins folle ici ! **Renchérit le Lièvre de Mars en regardant au fond d'une théière.

-**Tu n'as qu'à suivre le chemin derrière nous. Tu finiras par sortir de la forêt et te retrouver dans un jardin plein de fumée. Elle sera au centre de la fumée, **expliqua le Chapelier Fou en montrant du doigt les arbres derrière son siège.

Kyoya reposa alors sa tasse de thé et se leva pour regarder le chemin un peu caché derrière les arbres. Il n'était effectivement pas dans un état d'esprit assez clair pour achever son aventure. Peut-être que cette Hikaru pourrait l'aider, et il l'espérait sincèrement. Il allait partir quand il sentit la main de Ryuga s'enrouler autour de son poignet. L'adolescent se retourna, un peu surpris, et se retrouva à deux centimètres du visage du Chapelier Fou. Bonjour, c'est l'arrêt cardiaque, je viens pour un certain Kyoya Tategami !

-**J'ai une énigme pour toi, **dit le Chapelier avec un sourire en coin.

-**O-Okay, **bégaya le vert, rouge comme la mèche du Chapelier qui se cachait sous son haut-de-forme.

-**Pourquoi un corbeau…ressemble à un bureau ? **Demanda Ryuga.

-**Euh… **se contenta de répondre Kyoya.

-**Je te laisse réfléchir. Allez, va trouver notre grande sage.**

Avant de laisser Kyoya enfin partir, le Chapelier Fou l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Bonjouuur, c'est encore l'arrêt cardiaque ! Désolé de vous déranger une nouvelle fois, mais c'est encore pour Kyoya Tategami ! Bref, c'est limite si l'adolescent s'enfuit vers le chemin que lui avait indiqué le Chapelier, tandis que celui-ci se rasseyait à sa place. Ce mec était parfaitement à son goût et il espérait de tout cœur que le petit passage de cet humain du monde réel chez Hikaru…le persuaderait de rester dans le Pays du WTF pour toujours.

De son côté, Kyoya s'enfonçait dans la forêt et guettait la moindre volute de fumée. Quelque chose lui disait que sa rencontre avec la dénommée Hikaru…serait vraiment décisive pour lui. Aux premières volutes de fumée, le jeune homme pressa le pas. Rapidement, il trouva son chemin et se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, étendue lascivement sur un champignon géant tout en fumant une chicha. Ah bah c'était pour ça que la fumée sentait bon.

-**Hum…excusez-moi, **dit Kyoya en agitant sa main devant lui pour disperser la fumée. **Vous êtes Hikaru ?**

-**C'est bien moi, en effet, **répondit la jeune fille en se redressant. **Pas la peine de te présenter, je sais qui tu es. Tu t'appelles Kyoya, et c'est le Chapelier Fou qui t'envoie. **

-**Il a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à y voir plus clair…**

-**Tout dépend de toi, mais je peux en effet d'apporter quelques clarifications. Je sais ce qui te tourmente. Oh pardon, je suis impolie… Tu veux tirer un coup sur ma chicha ?**

-**Euh, non merci, je fume pas…**

-**Sûr ? C'est à la myrtille.**

-**Non, vraiment, mais c'est gentil de proposer.**

-**Bon, comme tu veux. Donc oui, je sais ce qui occupe tes pensées. Tu te demandes où est réellement ta place.**

-**Je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir retourner dans mon monde…mais d'un autre côté, abandonner toute ma vie comme ça…**

-**Je comprends. Pour commencer, le moyen de retourner dans ton monde se trouve au Château de la Reine. C'est une potion de couleur violette que notre très chère Reine garde autour du cou en pendentif. Si tu la bois, tu retourneras dans ton monde.**

-**D'accord… Et si je décide de rester ?**

-**Notre monde n'a pas de limites, et aucune contrainte. La vie est légère ici, même si personne n'a vraiment toute sa tête. Mais…si tu décides de rester, tu ne pourras plus jamais retourner dans ton monde d'origine. Le temps…ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici. **

-**Je vois… C'est un choix difficile…**

-**La réponse est dans ton cœur Kyoya. Après, tirer un petit coup sur la chicha t'aidera peut-être un peuuu…**

-**Non, vraiment, merci !**

-**Okay, okay ! Pour rejoindre le Château de la Reine, tu dois retourner dans la forêt. Le chemin t'apparaitra quand tu t'y attendras le moins. **

-**Très bien, merci pour ton aide.**

-**Je t'en prie. Ah, au fait… Il est pas mal, hein ?**

-**Euuh…qui ?**

-**Le Chapelier Fou, enfin ! Je sais que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil aussi, tu sais.**

-**B-Bon, j'vais y aller moi ! Merci pour tout !**

Et Kyoya s'enfuit dans la forêt à toutes jambes, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, sous les yeux amusés d'Hikaru et de sa chicha…enfin, façon de parler. Après cinq bonnes minutes de course effrénée, l'adolescent s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, appuyé contre un arbre.

-**Miaou, tu as trouvé des réponses, Kyoya ? **Gloussa une voix familière dans les branches.

-**AAAAAAH ! Oh, c'est toi Johannes… **soupira le vert. **Faut que t'arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça, sans prévenir !**

-**Désolé, miaou, j'adore faire ça ! **S'excusa le Lynx du Cheshire.

-**Oui, j'ai trouvé des réponses, **dit Kyoya avec un air déterminé.** Maintenant, je peux aller au Château de la Reine de Cœur.**

-**Miaou, je vois ça ! Il est temps alors que je te révèle le chemin.**

-**QUOIIIIII ? Mais t'avais dit que tu savais pas comment on y allait à ce Château ! **

-**Ah bon, j'ai dit ça moi ?**

-**OUI !**

-**Miaou, je m'en rappelle plus !**

-**Espèce de… ! Oh puis zut, ce monde est fou de toute façon…**

Johannes ricana tout seul puis ouvrit le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché. Kyoya vit alors un chemin se dessiner dans ce qui semblait être un labyrinthe végétal. Sans attendre, il entra dans le passage du tronc et se retrouva dans le labyrinthe. Plus loin, il vit les tours du Château de la Reine se dessiner. Il touchait au but. Heureusement, Kyoya savait comment sortir à coup sûr d'un labyrinthe : il suffisait de coller un mur sans jamais le lâcher, et on trouvait la sortie ! Bon, ça pouvait s'avérer très long parfois, mais au moins on était sûr de sortir. Il appliqua donc cette technique et avança tranquillement, mais il ralentit en entendant des voix chanter. Curieux, il suivit les voix et finit par tomber sur un spectacle des plus…surprenants. Quatre gardes en armures, armures sur lesquelles étaient dessinées des symboles de cartes à jouer, étaient en train de peindre des rosiers blancs avec de la peinture rouge.

-**Peignons les roses en rouge, le plus éclatant des rouges ! **Chantaient-ils tous les quatre.

-**Euh, pardon de vous interrompre, mais pourquoi vous peignez ces rosiers blancs en rouge ? **Demanda Kyoya, intrigué.

-**Notre Reine n'aime que les roses rouges, mais un IMBÉCILE a planté un rosier blanc ici, **expliqua l'un des gardes, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns.

-**Oh c'est bon Dashan, je me suis déjà excusé… **marmonna un autre garde, un rouquin cette fois.

-**N'empêche, si tu avais fait attention Gingka, on en serait pas là, **rétorqua encore un autre garde, celui-ci possédant une longue chevelure argentée.

-**Ouais, je te rappelle que si la Reine découvre la supercherie, elle ordonnera qu'on nous coupe la tête, **grommela le dernier garde, un blondinet à la coupe courte.

-**Ah ouais, quand même, **laissa échapper Kyoya, les yeux écarquillés. **Pas très sympa la Reine.**

-**Ne le répète à personne surtout, mais la Reine n'est qu'une gamine capricieuse qui s'octroie tous les droits, **confia le garde blond.

-**Et nous on doit obéir à tous ses caprices, sinon plus de tête, **continua le garde brun.

-**Les gars, elle est où votre politesse ? **Demanda lascivement le garde argenté. **Vous vous plaignez auprès de ce jeune homme mais vous ne lui avez même pas demandé son nom.**

-**Hé, tu peux parler Tsubasa, tu l'as pas fait non plus ! **Rétorqua le rouquin. **Mais bon… Moi c'est Gingka, je suis le garde 2 de Trèfles ! Et toi ?**

-**Euh, je m'appelle Kyoya et je suis un humain du monde « réel » qui se rend au goûter de la Reine, **répondit le vert.

-**Un humain du triste monde ? **Répéta l'argenté. **Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Moi je m'appelle Tsubasa, je suis le garde 5 de Carreau.**

-**Moi c'est Chris, je suis le garde 10 de Cœur, **se présenta le blond tout en continuant de peindre les roses.

-**Et moi je suis Dashan, le garde 8 de Pique, **termina le brun. **Si tu te rends au goûter de la Reine, c'est que tu veux rentrer dans ton monde, n'est-ce pas ?**

-**Non, à vrai dire j'étais à la poursuite d'un certain Hyoma et il parait qu'il est page de la Reine, **ricana Kyoya.

-**Oh c'est cool, tu vas… Oh non les gars, j'entends de la musique se rapprocher ! **S'exclama soudainement Gingka en devenant tout blanc.

-**Oh c'est pas vrai, voilà le cortège de la Reine… **se lamenta Chris en perdant lui aussi toutes ses couleurs.

-**Bah voilà, cette fois on est morts ! Tout ça c'est ta faute, Gingka ! **S'énerva Dashan. **AH BAH C'EST BIEN GINGKA, SUPER, MERCI POUR NOS TÊTES ! ON VA SE LES FAIRE COUPER, MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE HEIN ?! OH, T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE PETIT CON ! **_(Si vous avez la référence, vous trainez trop sur YouTube, comme moi XD)_

Et pendant que Dashan était occupé à expulser toute sa colère et sa peur de perdre sa tête sur son ami rouquin, Kyoya cherchait d'où venait la musique. Il vit alors une jeune fille brune à la peau halée vêtue d'une robe noire et rouge et dont la tête était sertie d'une petite couronne. Vu la baguette surmontée d'un cœur qu'elle tenait dans sa main, ça devait être elle la Reine de Cœur. Autour de son cou pendait une très petite fiole, sertie d'une autre étiquette « Buvez-moi ! » et remplie d'un liquide violet.

-**Non mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Demanda-t-elle en arrivant au niveau du rosier blanc qui dégoulinait de peinture rouge. **Gardes, arrêtez de vous battre !**

-**A-Ah, votre Majesté ! **Bafouillèrent les quatre gardes en même temps avant de s'incliner.

-**Je peux savoir ce que vous f… AAAAAAAAH, MON BEAU ROSIER ! **Hurla-t-elle en constatant dans quel état était le pauvre arbuste. **C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT ÇA ?! QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TÊTE !**

-**Euh, excusez-moi votre Majesté… **commença Kyoya pendant que les quatre gardes se préparaient mentalement à perdre leur tête.

-**Tiens, qui es-tu toi ? **S'étonna-t-elle en se radoucissant d'un seul coup. **Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, et pourtant je connais tous les habitants de mon royaume.**

-**Je suis un humain du triste monde, je m'appelle Kyoya, **répondit le vert en s'inclinant, n'ayant pas spécialement envie qu'on lui coupe la tête à lui aussi.

-**Un humain du triste monde ! **S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Oh, célébrons cet évènement autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et d'un gâteau ! Moi, la Reine Sélène de Cœur, décide d'organiser un goûter royal pour célébrer l'arrivée de cet humain ! Où est mon page ? HYOMA !**

Hyoma arriva rapidement, sautillant avec un grand sourire, un serre-tête à oreilles de lapin blanches fiché dans ses cheveux bouclés. Visiblement, il avait oublié de le mettre avant.

-**Oui, votre Majesté ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **Demanda le page, sans quitter son grand sourire.

-**Hyoma, va quérir tous les habitants du royaume ! **Ordonna la Reine. **Je veux rassembler tout le monde pour mon goûter !**

-**Très bien votre Majesté, j'y cours ! **Répondit Hyoma avant de partir en courant, trompette à la main.

-**Viens Kyoya, dirigeons-nous vers mon Château, **dit la Reine de Cœur en faisant demi-tour.

-**Euh, j'aurais une toute petite requête votre Majesté, **tenta Kyoya après une hésitation.

-**JE ME FICHE DES REQUÊTES ! GARDES, COUPEZ-LUI LA TÊTE !**

-**…**

-**Hihi, je rigole ! C'est de l'humour de souverain. Une requête donc ?**

-**V-Vous pourriez ne pas couper la tête de ces gardes ? C'est pas des mauvais garçons, ils essayaient juste de réparer les bêtises de celui qui a planté un rosier blanc dans votre beau jardin.**

-**Soit, j'y consens. Messieurs, vous aurez la vie sauve, mais que je ne vous reprenne plus à peindre des rosiers ! **

-**Oh, merci infiniment votre Majesté ! **S'exclamèrent les quatre gardes, soulagés.

-**Enlevez ce malheureux arbuste, et plantez-en un autre, rouge cette fois ! **Ordonna la Reine.

-**On…on aurait pas dû faire ça depuis le début ? **Suggéra Chris. **Déraciner ce rosier là et en planter un autre, tout simplement ?**

-**J'avoue, on aurait dû faire ça… **reconnut Dashan. **C'est encore de la faute de Gingka !**

-**Hé, mais c'était ton idée de peindre le rosier ! **Se défendit le roux.

-**Les gars… **soupira Tsubasa.

Et pendant que les gardes se disputaient une nouvelle fois, Kyoya s'éloigna en compagnie de la Reine de Cœur et de la cour de cette dernière. À la sortie du labyrinthe végétal, tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans un grand jardin où une immense table trônait déjà, prête à accueillir un goûter royal. La Reine prit place en bout de table et dit (ou plutôt ordonna) à Kyoya de prendre place à l'autre bout de la table. Les invités arrivèrent un par un, parmi lesquels les étranges individus dont le vert avait croisé la route. Johannes apparut sur un siège dans un nuage de fumée, gloussant comme à son habitude, les jumeaux Dan et Reiki arrivèrent en débattant comme toujours sur un sujet random, le Chapelier Fou et le Lièvre de Mars firent une arrivée aussi discrète qu'ils en étaient capables, Hikaru arriva tranquillement juste après eux, et vu son visage béat elle avait pas fumé que de la chicha, suivie de Hyoma le Lapin Blanc, toujours tout souriant.

-**Fidèles sujets, merci d'avoir répondu présent ! **S'exclama la Reine Sélène.

-**En même temps, si on était pas venus, on aurait eu des ennuis derrière, **ricana Ryuga, qui avait pris place sur le siège à la gauche de Kyoya.

-**Nous célébrons aujourd'hui l'arrivée d'un humain du triste monde dans notre beau Pays du WTF ! **Continua la Reine. **Buvons à sa santé ! Et profitons de sa présence aussi, parce que comme tous les autres avant lui, il va sûrement vouloir rentrer chez lui et me réclamera alors la potion que je porte autour du cou. **

-**Au risque de vous surprendre, votre Majesté, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans mon monde, **répondit Kyoya.

La déclaration de l'adolescent provoqua moult murmures à la table, et aussi le sourire du Chapelier Fou. La Reine resta sans rien dire un moment, choquée, puis finit par applaudir.

-**Fidèles sujets, notre royaume compte désormais une âme de plus ! Célébrons ce jour comme il se doit ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **Gardes, amenez le Gâteau Royal des Grandes Occasions ! **

Les quatre gardes qui maltraitaient un malheureux et innocent rosier plus tôt dans la journée arrivèrent alors, portant un gâteau géant à la force de leurs petits bras. Et quand je dis géant, le gâteau faisait quand même la taille d'une armoire. La célébration dura toute l'après-midi, avec du gâteau, du thé, et un jeu de croquet avec hérissons et flamants roses en prime !

-**Alors Kyoya, ta visite chez Hikaru t'a convaincu de rester, miaou ? **Demanda Johannes, flottant dans les airs avec sa part de gâteau.

-**En tout cas, ça m'a aidé à me décider, **répondit le nouvel habitant du Pays du WTF. **Je me suis jamais senti vraiment à ma place dans mon monde, j'ai toujours fait tâche. Ici…je me sens à ma place, j'ai enfin la liberté dont je rêvais ! C'est ce que mon père aurait voulu, que je reste ici. Je suis juste…un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir revoir ma mère et mon meilleur ami pour au moins leur dire au revoir…**

-**Ce n'est pas un problème ça, **lui dit Hyoma. **Toi, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici pour aller les voir, mais moi je peux sortir ! Les objets physiques sont les mêmes dans nos deux mondes, alors tu n'as qu'à écrire une lettre pour eux et je la leur remettrai. **

Et c'est ainsi que Kyoya décida de planter sa mère, son meilleur pote et sa future chieuse d'épouse pour rester dans un monde merveilleux et sans le moindre sens. Il écrivit une lettre pour Nile et sa mère qu'il remit ensuite à Hyoma pour qu'il l'apporte à la réception du monde « réel ». Parce que oui, si dans le Pays du WTF plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, dans le monde « réel » ça ne faisait même pas une minute depuis que Kyoya s'était lancé à la poursuite du Lapin Blanc. Le vert s'habitua rapidement à ce monde sans aucun sens, et finit par devenir lui-même aussi fou que les autres, et même que ça lui plaisait bien. Sans surprise, au bout d'à peine une journée dans le Pays du WTF, le Chapelier Fou et lui sortaient ensemble, et la semaine d'après ils étaient mariés. Oui, au Pays du WTF, on ne perd pas de temps. Et ils vécurent heureux et, comme dans ce monde la logique on l'a mangée avec du thé pour faire passer le goût, ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants trop mignons, aussi fous que leurs parents !

**The End**

* * *

_**Moi : Et voilà, the end ! Je suis assez fière de cet OS, ça ressemble vraiment à ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai eu l'idée ! n_n**_

_**Chris : Et du coup, pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? T'as pas donné la réponse...**_

_**Moi : Personne ne connait la réponse exacte... Mais si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez vous lancer dans quelques recherches ! ^^**_

_**Chris : C'était vachement n'importe quoi, mais un n'importe quoi cool ! n_n**_

_**Moi : Yep ! Je me suis bien amusée, surtout vers la fin ! n_n**_

_**Chris : T'en feras d'autre des parodies de contes ?**_

_**Moi : Alice au Pays des Merveilles, c'est pas un conte hein ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. La réponse est : je sais pas pour le moment, mais sûrement ! ^^**_

_**Chris : Cool ! **_

_**Moi : Ryu s'énerve toujours tout seul dans le jardin ? **_

_**Chris : Non, il est rentré et il passe ses nerfs sur son punchingball...**_

_**Moi : Kyo a vraiment intérêt à s'excuser, sinon il est mort ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS complètement barré, et à demain pour mon OS d'Halloween, que je posterai dans la soirée ! n_n**_

_**Chris : Salut les gens ! ^^**_


End file.
